Frost in the Shadows
by CJAcrologic
Summary: Shadow has been alone. For the past 664 years, she's been alone with only the light to talk to. And light isn't very good company. When things start happening that threaten the children and someone else can see her, will she run like she always has? Or will she stand and fight? Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Frost in the Shadows**

**Sorry if she's a bit of a Mary-Sue, but screw it, I want her to have a staff!**

**Chapter 1**

The first thing I remember is a lot of pain. Pain was in my head, rattling like it was a caged beast, wanting to be set free. It was in my stomach, my skin, my bones. It was simply there, like nothing had caused it, but it was so aggravated it would destroy me to get out.

There's a gap in my memory, and then I opened my eyes. The pain was almost gone. I was whole and alive.

I sat up with a gasp. It was dark, I couldn't see much other than something big and bright in the sky.

_Man in the Moon,_ it said. There was a voice, and it told me what that was. So that is the moon, and there is a man in it that brought me here. But who am I?

_You are the balance of dark and light. Your name is Shadow. _

I am Shadow? What does that mean?

Standing up, I took a better look at what was around me. I was wearing a long pink dress (eew) that was ripped and torn. Grasping the end, I ripped it the rest of the way off and made the floor-length formal gown into a knee-length dress that would be much easier to walk in. On my head was a veil-like thing that seriously inhibited my sight. So I ripped that off too, to see hair flow around my shoulders and float the tiniest bit. It was gold and curly. My shoes were dainty, elegant things, not fit for walking.

It looked like it was winter, since I was standing in calf-high snow in the middle of a field with one tree nearby. But I wasn't cold.

The pain was fading. It was all but gone.

I looked at my hands for a moment, looked around, then did a double take. My right hand was glowing while my left seemed to be tinted a little bit black, draw light to it, and make it disappear. I pointed to a tree in front of me and thrust my right hand toward it by instinct. A beam of light shot from my palm and made the tree glow. I thought a bit harder and it became a blinding light. Again by instinct, I thrust my left hand at it to make it stop, and the tree became engulfed in shadow.

"Whoa!" I shouted, taking a step back. After a moment, I stumbled forward to see what I did. Holding out my glowing hand so I could see, I found a large black mark, almost like a starburst or a burn where the shadows hit it.

I was scared. What kind of power did I have? I could seriously hurt someone with this!

Stepping on something, I looked down and found a large stick. Since I seemed to be tripping an awful lot, I grabbed it for balance, and it glowed a soft golden color. Hm, it looks nice. Maybe I'll keep it.

All of a sudden, I started running. Something in the dark made me want to run so fast and so far, so I did. I ran until something came in my way and I went sprawling. I expected my face to hit the ground, but instead I was going up!

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed. What in God's name was happening?! Doing my best, I stumbled higher to get a look around. There were lights shining from a ways away, so I flew that way. Maybe someone there could help me.

...

"Hello?" I called once I got to the town. And by 'getting to the town', I mean I crashed into the roof of a house and tumbled down. There were people everywhere, celebrating, though it seemed like none of them could hear me.

"Hello, child. Could you please inform me of where I am?" I asked one kid who was running around. It seemed to be some sort of festival. I wasn't quite sure why I was talking so formally, but it seemed like a habit.

Some of the adults that were standing around the fire were gossiping.

"Did you hear Lady Annabel has disappeared?"

"I heard she was kidnapped by the barbarians in the woods,"

"I heard a disease people are calling the Black Plague is coming and she's one of the first victims,"

"Good riddance,"

The adults walked through me! A sharp, stabbing raked my whole body, as if this were something evil. I gasped and dropped to my knees.

I must have died, and this was my own personal hell. The world was still going, but left me behind.

...

**664 years later, year 2012**

It was 664 years later, and the world had changed. I had changed. I was "born," as I call it, in the year 1348, based on what I heard around me.

First, a description of myself. I had blonde hair that floated on its own, fitting of my name. I wore a three-quarter sleeve lavender sweater, showing my black-to-peach colored arm and my other gold-to-peach one. I now wore grey skinny jeans and warm black boots, since I liked to hang around where it's winter.

When I had woken up the first time, I found a large stick that I like to call my staff. I've become wonderfully apt at using both hands. When the staff is in my right, it glows a golden, and when it's in my left, it turns black. It acts as a vessel of my powers, amplifying them, and making them stronger than what it would normally be. It lets the wind know where I am so I can ride it. Mainly straight, a perfectly round s-shaped at head-height with no bumps or juts, and it was an enchanting mahogany color.

My hobbies constituted of going around the world and helped kids get away with reading late at night (a great activity), and I was amazing at shadow puppets. I wasn't actually useful, per se, but there wasn't anything else I could do. No one else in the world could see me, but I kept doing what I was doing.

The highlight of the days is making the sunrise and sunset beautiful colors. I change how the clouds cast shadows and how light refracts through the water to change it every single day. I don't think I've ever made two identical rises or sets.

I had met the Sandman before. He was kind, and the only person I've ever met (spare one) who could see me. I hadn't seen him personally in the past 20 years or so, so I'm assuming he's just too busy delivering dreams to kids than to hang out with a literal nobody like me. He still gives me dreams once in a while, but again, not recently.

I followed kids everywhere. I would pick one for the day, see what they did, then moved to a different town. I had heard, on the first day of my life, something about "Santa" and a "Jack Frost," but since I only heard about them once a year, every winter.

Until today.

**Haha! I did it! It's really hard figuring out where to put the chapter starts/ends in a movie, so I'm sorry if I give you a cliffhanger once in a while. If you haven't already seen this movie, you really should. It's amazing. The whole thing is on YouTube, so go there!**

**I hope you like Shadow. She won't be like my other OC's - she's shy and timid. An awful lot like the side of me that goes and hides in a corner when my brother watches horror movies!**

**-CJA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So, what's it like, being you?" I said, floating alongside a kid named Tina, "I mean, you just heard you're not going to go to some movie with your friends, and you're _broken. Hearted. So_ sad. At least you have friends, and not a moon, some shadows and a staff..."

It was winter, and she was walking past a group of people having a snowball fight. Hm, maybe I should leave her and go play... Sounds like more fun than her!

Touching down on the ground, I raced over to them and began to pretend I was a part of the fun. Snowballs passed through me, but the ones I threw hit people in the face, back, chest, and knocked hats off.

Following a dude that seemed to be pushing a sled (from where I was sanding,) I ran and had fun for a little bit. Until I ran _into_ someone.

"WHAT?" I screamed, reeling backward and landing in a snow drift. Looking up, I saw a barefoot boy in a blue hoodie and with white hair. He was holding an equally epic staff and looking equally as dumbfounded.

"You can feel me?" he asked, pointing the hook of the staff at me. I stood up, and with my staff, took a defensive pose.

"I could be asking you the same thing," I whispered shyly. I wasn't used to conversation.

"You - you ran into me!" he gasped.

"No, you ran into me. Who are you, anyway?" I regained a bit of confidence gradually and began to speak louder.

"... Jack Frost," he said after a moment's hesitation, "Who're you?"

"Shadow," I said shyly, all defensiveness gone. This was Jack Frost. He wasn't famous, but I'd heard of him before. I began to float a little bit higher, uncomfortable with the way he was looking at me.

He sprung up in the air and held out a hand. I looked at him like he was crazy. What did he want me to do with it?

"Come on, you can trust me!" he smiled, "Take my hand,"

"What are you gonna do?" I shrunk back a little.

"Find the best place to introduce myself. Bunny'll get mad if I make a blizzard here," he laughed. I found myself smiling a tiny bit; his laugh was nice.  
I took his comparatively warm hand with my left and launched into the air with him, following as he led me to far northern Canada, where it was always snowy. Perfect for him.

"Here, watch this," he laughed, letting go of my blackened hand and speeding away. He raced around, making literally tons of snow and insanely intricate ice sculptures. I applauded politely after each one, not quite sure how to react. After a few minutes, he landed softly next to me and asked what I could do.

I smirked and held out my arms for him to look at.

"You see the golden right one?" I asked, "It makes light," I whipped it away from him and blasted a tree to the side, making it shine brighter than the sun. Hovering and spinning, I blasted it with my other hand, making it an insanely dark shadow, completely void of light.

"Whoa," he gasped. I dropped down in front of him and he gently took my hands after leaning his staff against himself. His hand felt so cold on my right, but very warm on my left. Huh. Maybe I was different temperatures.

"You.. You control light and dark!" he exclaimed. I nodded modestly. "That is so cool!"

"Really?" no one had ever told me that before. Well, no one but the moon ever told me anything before.

"Uh, hey..." he started to say awkwardly, "What - what do you do at night?"

"Not much. Actually, nothing at all," I said sadly, leaving out the sunset, "Why?" The sun can set itself tonight!

"Have you ever seen the Sandman?"

...

We flew back down to the town we were in before just as night began to fall.  
Finding our way back to the boy's house that he sledded with today, we looked in and watched as he told his sister about the Tooth Fairy. The window frosted over and the robot toy's lights went out in our presence. **(A/N: LOOK at that attention to detail!)**

Jack did a sort of flip-thing up to the roof while I jumped and did an actual backflip, putting my hands on the roof for support. Jack was leaning against his staff, hood up, staring at the moon. I silently walked closer to him.

"What am I doing wrong? Because I have tried _everything_. And _no one_ ever sees me," he was talking to the moon and his voice cracked, "You put me here! The least you could to is tell me - tell me _why_,"

I walked over to him and pull his hood down, fluffing his hair a little, "Jack, you're not alone. If you'll let me, I'll never leave you again. You're the first person since the 1420's that can see me. I'm _not leaving you_,"

He smiled before I jumped gracefully to the nearby telephone wire and walked along it. Jack pulled his hood back up before following me. I took his hand while we balanced more and made a little game of who was better.

A cloud of golden light that I hadn't seen in 20 years moved over the town.

Golden tendrils of light poured out if it and wiggled their ways into the children's windows. Jack pulled his hood down and smiled with me.

"Right on time, Sandman," he laughed, racing along the wire.

He raised his hand and mine so we touched a strand. I heard squeaking and barking, and a dolphin and a dog took form, swimming and bouncing in the air around us before disappearing into dust.

I laughed. For the first time in what seems like forever, I laughed a genuine laugh of happiness. This was amazing!

"So, you're Jack Frost. Are there others that can see you? Or just me?" I asked once the show was over.

"Nah, there are others. You've heard of the Easter Bunny before, right?" he laughed as if I were joking. I shook my head no.

"Well, have you heard of the Guardians?" he tried again. Another no.

"Ok, how about -" he cut off and looked sharply to the side. I noticed it, too; something black moving awfully fast.

I began to float and grabbed Jack's hand again for support. Whatever it was, it was freaking me out. Lighting my staff with my right arm, I gently pulled him along until we saw it move again. Matching each other's paces, we raced along in the snow until we saw it one last time. A big figure, leaning against an alley wall. I shot a small ball of light above it's head and saw... A giant freaking bunny.

"Jack.." I said, voice shaking, "It's. A giant. Bunny. Why the frick was a giant bunny chasing us?!" (my speech has changed drastically over the past 600 years)

He squeezed my hand comfortingly, "Shadow, meet the Easter Bunny,"

"Oi, I'll have you know that I'm not any old giant bunny, I'm _the_ giant Bunny," the fricking huge rabbit swatted away my light and stepped into the other light of the street lamp nearby, "Jack, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked, turning to me and explaining, "Last time we met each other, it was on... Not-so-nice terms,"

"Blizzard of '68, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

"Bunny! Not still mad about that, are ya?" he leaned against his staff and smiled adorably.

"Yes," he grumbled, "But this is about somethin' else,"

"So, Bunny, why are you here?" Jack asked.

"I came here to collect you two. I don't really know who the girl is, but Manny said she'd be with you. It sounded like he really needed her,"

"Manny?" I whispered.

"Man in the Moon," Jack whispered back.

Bunny pointed to his ears, "I'm a bunny. I can hear you. And she really is clueless, isn't she? Anyway, fellas," said and two huge fuzzy things carrying a large sack walked out of the shadows.

"What? No!" I screamed, launching into the air. One of them grabbed my ankle and stuffed me into the sack. A second later, I felt Jack land on top of me and we were lifted into the air.

"I need my staff!" I shouted, voice laced with panic.

The bag opened up quickly, the staff was shoved in, and it closed again. I scrambled out from under him, reached it, and clutched it close to me. It gave off a faint golden light and I sighed.

We were picked up once more, roughly, and then it felt like we were spread so thin we were the dust in sunbeams. We were quickly put right, though.

Shaking my head to clear whatever the heck that was, I looked at Jack and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" he asked. He was too busy examining my left hand.

"What are you doing?" I kicked him a little and snatched my arm away.

"Sorry," he blushed a light purple, "I - I've just never found anything colder than me before. How are they colored? It looks like you're just wearing gloves, but it's normal skin,"

I curled in on myself awkwardly. It was so weird, having the first time I ever meet someone, I'm shoved in a bag with them.

WHUMP. We were dumped on the ground in an ungraceful lump, his elbow in my boob and my foot in his stomach. The side of the bag opened up and I saw two of the tiniest faces ever. Jack poked out his head and clambered into the outside world.

"Quiet. They're here. Hey, there they are! Jack Frost! Where is Shadow?"

I looked out a little bit and whispered, "Whoa. They know who I am?"

"Come on, Shadow," he whispered, holding out a hand. I took it with my left (because that's obviously what he liked better) and grasped my staff with my right, making it glow a deep gold.

"Ah, so this is Shadow Manny was talking about!" a deep Russian voice said loudly. In a little fit of fear and panic, I pointed my staff at him and a blinding ball of light shot towards his face. He ducked just in time.

"Oh, she is feisty one!" he laughed.

Jack Frost squeezed my hand a little bit and smiled.

One of the fuzzy things lifted me up off the ground, so I reached around and whacked it in the arm. Light poured out of my staff in beams, and I thought for sure he was killed. But the light didn't even get past its freaking fur!

Jack jumped up to my current height and gently pulled me away from it. I grabbed his arm like it was a lifeline, and I'm pretty sure my golden one was melting some of the ice on his awesome hoodie. He didn't seem to mind.

"Shadow," he murmured, "You're ok. If any of them try to hurt you, I'll personally freeze them," I relaxed a little and moved my furnace-like-arm away from him. He sighed the slightest bit and looked back at the other people in the room.

"Hope the yetis treated you well?" the Russian said.

"Oh yeah, we just love being shoved in a sack and being tossed through a magic portal," I growled, still scared.

"Oh! Good! That was my idea! You know Bunny, obviously,"

"Oh yeah, I know him," Jack nodded.

"And Tooth Fairy,"

"Hello, Jack, I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth!" a woman/hummingbird/fairy gasped, fluttering toward Jack.

"My - my what?"

Open up! Are they as white as they say? Oh, they are! They really do sparkle white as freshly fallen snow!"

There were a lot of mini-me's of her, and they all squeed when he looked at them.

"Girls, pull yourself together. Don't disgrace the uniform!" the Tooth Fairy scolded lightly.

"And Sandman? Sandy? ... Sandy? Wake up!" the Russian shouted at the little man floating nearby, asleep. I hadn't seen him in forever!

"So! Anyone wanna tell me why we're here?" Jack proclaimed, pulling my from my thoughts.

Sandman started making a lot of pictures above his head, though no one but me could understand him.

"Uh, that, that's not really helping, but thanks, Little Man," Jack said. He began to walk back to where I was standing stiff and encouraged me to move a little.

"I must've done something really bad to get you four together. Am I on the Naughty List?" Jack walked around and hit an elf with the curved end of his staff. It froze in place and fell to the floor, cookies and all. I giggled a little and hovered around the room in pace with his walking.

"Ha! On Naughty List? You hold record," Russian laughed before turning serious. He shrugged, "But, no matter, we overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate,"

I raised an eyebrow, "How come?" Jack and I said at the same time. I dropped lightly to the ground next to him.

"Good question," Bunny said.

"How come? I tell you how come!" the Russian shouted, "Because now you two are Guardians!" he raised his hands above his head and furry things holding torches groaned and lifted them up.

A ton of awful music started playing, there were flames everywhere, and some little snowflake necklace for Jack and a starburst one for me came down from he ceiling, carried by fairies.

I shrieked, panicking. I had never had this much attention before! I inched closer to Jack and looked at him curiously. He shook his head, saying no.  
I switched hands and made the two torches go out. Jack made his staff come crashing down on the floor and froze everything in a neat circle around him. I raised mine above my head and let a shadow swoop around the room and put out any other torches that had been lit before it dissipated into a bit of dust.

"What makes you think we want to be Guardians?" Jack asked.

"Hahahahahaha! Of course you do. MUSIC!" the big man shouted.

"NO MUSIC!" I screamed. I don't like man-made music, instead of preferring to hear the tinkling sound of sunlight through the trees and the chime of shadows hitting each other.

An elf playing some trumpet got mad. He threw the tiny thing to the ground, pushed his friend, and walked away. I flicked a little shadow ball at him, it hit his back, and vaporized him. I smirked and started to float so they couldn't get me if they got mad.

"You vaporized my elf!" the Russian said.

I shrugged, "You kidnapped me. And Jack," I said, momentarily forgetting I wasn't alone anymore.

"Good point, but bring him back,"

I rolled my eyed and walked leisurely over to the little pile of dust he left behind and touched the tip of the S to it. The black dust turned gold and swirled around, forming an elf shape. In one final firework, a dazed little elf was left standing there. He took one look at me and scrambled off to the shelter of a yeti's leg.

"Anyway... You don't want me!" Jack continued awkwardly, "You're all 'hard work' and 'deadlines'. I'm 'snowballs' and 'fun times'. I'm not a Guardian," he sat down on a desk and I plopped down next to him, both of us leaning on our staffs.

Everyone looked at me, curious as to what I thought. I looked at Jack and he shrugged.

I sighed, "I can't even do anything useful, so I don't know why you'd want me. You guys do hard work, Jack does snowballs, and I... I make freaking sunsets,"

"That's only because you don't understand what it is we do," Tooth flew over to us and guided us over to look at a huge globe, "Each of those lights is a child,"

Russian added, "A child who believes. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them,"

"Ah!" Jack exclaimed. I looked over and saw him with Tooth's fingers feeling up his teeth.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth," Russian sighed.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. They're beautiful," she said one last time before fluttering away.

I leaned over and asked Jack, "What's Russian's name?"

He laughed a little and said, "That's North. Or Santa Claus,"

"Ok, ok, no more wishy-washy. Pitch Black is out there doing who-knows-what!" the newly-named North said.

I stiffened then laughed, covering my fear because I knew him too well, "You... You mean the Boogeyman? I used to think he was made of actual boogers. That scared me. Could you imagine? -" everyone looked at me like I was crazy, so I blushed and shut up.

"When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well!" North continued as if I never spoke.

Jack began to walk away and I floated higher in the large room and examined the globe. I landed on it and sat down somewhere in America.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!" he said.

North scoffed. "You think we pick? No! You two were _chosen_! Like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon," he lifted his arm and pointed to an open skylight.

I almost crashed to the ground and Jack turned around, "What?" I gasped.

"Last night, Shadow. He chose you and Jack," Tooth explained happily.

"Maybe," Bunny added.

"The Man in the Moon. He talks to you?" Jack wondered.

"You cannot say no. Is destiny," North whispered dramatically.

This time I really did crash to the ground, but popped up with help from my staff. "Oh, no. There's no such thing as destiny. I've been in 100% solitary confinement for 664 years, I'm not going to suddenly help you now. And I don't want to! I'm not going to spend eternity like you guys, thinking of new ways to bribe kids!"

Jack walked up next to me and glared at the moon, too. He shouted, "No, no. That's not for us! ... No offense,"

Bunny was flabbergasted, "How - how - how is that not offensive? You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. What does that clown of a Winter Spirit know about bringing joy to kids? And what does Firework over there know about kids at all?"

Jack smirked, "It's called a snow day? I know it's no hard boiled egg, but kids _like_ what I do,"

I walked away and gave my speech, "And I make light. I make the sunrises and sunsets beautiful, I help with the Northern Lights, and once in a while, the stars. I let people see, while you drop eggs off in random places,"

"But none of them believe in you, do they? See, you're invisible, mate. Both of you. You don't even exist," Bunny glared.

I spun around, staff emitting a black cloud, "Say that to my face, I dare you," I threatened.

"Heck, before today none of us _Guardians_ knew who you were! How are _kids_ supposed to like you? _Believe_ in you?" Bunny leaned closer to my staff, wanting to call a bluff that wasn't a bluff. My staff got even darker, but Jack hit my arm with the crook of his, telling me to stop.

"Bunny! That's enough," Tooth said.

"No, the Kangaroo's right," Jack said, casually standing up for me.

Bunny snapped his head up, "The - the what? What did you call me? I am _not_ a _kangaroo_, mate,"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at Jack gratefully while leaning against my staff, "And this whole time I thought you were," I said.

"Then what are you?" Jack glared.

"I'm a Bunny. The _Easter_ Bunny. People _believe_ in _me_,"

I gasped. Sinking to the floor, I let out a little sob that caught in my throat while Jack hung his head. Oh, that was low.

"Jack, Shadow, walk with me," North's voice called. I looked up and noticed there were tears forming around the edges of my forest green eyes since everything looked watery. Jack Frost came over and gently lifted me up, and together we walked with North.

**A/N: Hello my peoples! (I should come up with a name for what to call everyone.. Suggestions?) This chapter is for CreatedInFyre7 to whom (right? Whom not who?) I told this chapter would be up yesterday... Oops. **

**Thank you to the five people who followed and favorited! It means a lot! Maybe you guys could go and get your friends to do so as well? Or maybe you could review...**

**-CJA **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Nothing personal, it's just what you all do, it's not my thing and I don't think it's Shadow's, either," Jack shrugged, stepping out of the elevator. I clutched his hand and walked with him, not leaving his side.

"Man in Moon says it is your thing," North said, signing something.

Jack laughed and pulled me to get a better view of the place, "Slow down, would ya? I've been trying to bust in here for years!"

"What do you mean, 'bust in'?" North exclaimed.

"No, don't worry, I never get past the yetis," Jack replied, awestruck, "Hey, Phil," he said to one walking by. It glared at him and looked inquisitively at me.

We walked past so many toys, I wasn't quite sure how to deal with it. There were so many yetis around, too, I was scared I'd get lost. I wanted to fly above it all, like I always would do when something went wrong, but I didn't want to leave Jack.

"Hey, I thought the elves made the toys," Jack remarked.

North whispered, "We let them believe that," and pointed to one elf wrapped in lights while another one plugged him in. It looked like he was being electrocuted, and I giggled a little.

"Oh, very nice," North said to them, fake smile on his face, "Keep up good work," before pulling us along.

...

We walked into some sort of secret haven, and I dashed around to look at all the wonders made with ice that were there while Jack stood at the door.

"Fruitcake?" North offered.

"Uh, no thanks,"

North cracked his knuckles after throwing the cake to the floor, "Now we get down to tex of breath," is what I heard him say. The door slammed shut and I moved nervously closer to the window in case I had to get out fast.

"North? What's going on?" I said very bravely by my standards, though my voice betrayed me.

North pinned Jack against the door, "Who are you, Jack Frost? Shadow, do not think you are safe by window. I see you. What are your centers?"

"My center?" Jack repeated. I held out my staff in front of me to protect myself and hit North if he tried to hurt Jack... While simultaneously inching closer to the corner to hide.

"If Man in Moon chose you two to be Guardians, you both must have something very special inside. Hmmm..." he moved away and I dashed back to Jack.

North picked up a little wooden thing on a shelf, "This is how you see me, no? Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little," he shoved the thing in Jack's arms and I saw it was a nesting doll, "Well, go on,"

Jack handed me his staff and opened the doll. It was a smiling one.

"You... Are downright jolly?" Jack laughed. I didn't understand the reference.  
"Ah, but not just jolly! I am also mysterious... And fearless... And caring, and at my center,"

I looked over Jack's shoulder in puzzlement. "You're a... Tiny wooden baby?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Look closer. What do you see?" North asked.

"You have big eyes..." Jack started.

"YES! Big eyes, very big! Because they are full of wonder," North grabbed our shoulders and I tried to shrug him off (it hurt), "That is my center. It is what I was born with: eyes that only see the wonder! In everything! I delight in the trees, the magic in the air. Wonder is what I put into the world! And what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center. What is yours?"

I looked down, "I don't know," Jack and I said at the same time.

...

"So, seems like you have some serious social issues," Jack said, floating with me through the Workshop. I wouldn't leave his side and I wouldn't get close to anyone else, so he accepted the fact that I'd be hanging around him.

I was so thrilled earlier that someone could see me, that I didn't notice the pain of a long-unused sense reawakening. It had been so long since I had been touched, I felt like I was being stabbed. It was getting to be unbearable. The Guardians are very touchy, and I was the exact opposite. Tooth gave me a hug earlier after I let her look at my shining teeth, and I almost went and puked. This was going to be awful.

Anyway, North decided to let us explore some more since we were driving him crazy. There was a lull in activity for the moment, so we decided to wreak havoc somewhere else. Light and ice are beautiful together.

"Yeah, well, 664 years, 7 months and 11 days do that to a person," I said.

He laughed, "You're old,"

"Really? When were you born?" I asked.

His face fell, "I don't remember, but it must have been in 1712,"

"I was born in 1348. Start of the Black Plague,"

Then I stayed silent. I didn't like talking about my past, so instead I jerked him around and into a steep dive, one that was nearly perpendicular to the ground.

"Shadow? What are you doing?!" he yelled. I laughed, pulling out of the dive two feet above the floor. His staff scraped along, leaving a layer of ice everywhere, and I dragged the tip of mine along with it. Designs began to form themselves on the floor; the gold sparkles mixing with the blue and white. The softer lines of the light contrasted so well with the more angular edges of the ice.

Quickly spotting a window, I braced myself and smashed through, spiraling with Jack up into the sky. He began laughing, too, and it started to snow. Doing loop-de-loops, I was having the most fun I had almost ever had, ever. Jack and I let go to show off what else we could do to each other.

He made swirls of snow gather into the wind and blow in intricate ways, while I made the light shine through them and make little rainbows shine all over our faces. We laughed before racing each other into the Workshop once more.  
We made our way back to North just as Bunny raced up.

"We have a problem, mate. Trouble at the Tooth Palace,"

...

"There is no way I'm climbing into some rickety old... Sleigh," Jack gasped.

Reindeer jumped and pranced around us, and I gasped too and jumped back while Jack laughed. They pulled out a magnificent sleigh, obviously top-of-the-line if there were a market for this.

"Ok, one ride. But that's it," Jack gave up, getting in. I jumped up after him and settled down in a seat between him and the outside.

"Everyone loves the sleigh," North smirked, "Bunny! What are you waiting for? Get in!"

Bunny tapped the side with his foot, "I think my tunnels might be faster, mate. And, uh, safer,"

North wouldn't have it. Reaching over the edge, he pulled him up and in, saying, "Buckle up!"

"Whoa! Where're the bloody seat belts?"

"Ha! That was just expression! Are we ready?" North shouted. I looked at Jack nervously and he had a daredevil grin on his face as if he were born ready.

Relaxing a little at how much fun this was going to be, I screamed in surprise when we started off, but ended up screaming with sheer joy.

"I hope you like the loopty-loop!" North laughed.

"I hope you like carrots," Bunny replied, sinking lower in the seat.

When we leveled out, Jack got up and pulled me up. He had a plan, and it was going to be fun; I could tell just by his smile. He seemed to have a different one for every expression.

"Hey, Bunny, check out this view!" Jack said seconds before letting the wind carry him down to the runner.

"Jack!" I screeched with fake worry before being carried after him. I landed on the runner to the left of him and gave him a high-five.

After a few moments, Bunny popped his head over the edge to see us sitting there, grinning like idiots.

"Aww, you do care!" I cooed.

"Ah, rack off, ya bloody show ponies!"

Jack and I leaped back in the sleigh just as North shouted, "Hold on, everyone, I know a shortcut!"

"Ah, I knew I should have taken a tunnel!"

North threw a magic portal snow globe in front of the reindeer, and seconds later, we appeared in the realm of teeth.

There were beings of black sand racing around in the sky, eating little tiny fairies.

"What?" I gasped.

"They're getting the fairies!" Jack exclaimed. He leapt into the air and whisked one that was about to be eaten away from the thing.

I jumped and did the same, catching my own little fairy. I looked down at her, and smiled. She shook her head, but smiled back. Then I placed her in the crook of my neck on the warmer right side where she snuggled up, and I turned back to the fight.

All of a sudden, North turned to me and said, "Shadow, take the reigns,"

"_What_?" I shouted again. I took them and screeched a little when he stood up, drawing his swords. Focusing on the reindeer, I did my best to not let them crash into anything.

"Shadow, look out!" North shouted.

The sled clattered to the ground. I hit my head against the side of the sleigh and crumpled into a seat while everyone else clambered out.

By the time I dragged myself out, the "Big Four" - as Jack called them - we all on one platform while Jack was on another.

By the time I got over there, a man I only knew too well appeared from the shadows. I held my staff out in front of me with both hands.

"Hang on, is that... Jack Frost? What are you doing with Shadow, and since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not," I snarled at him.

"Oh, good. A neutral party. I'm just going to ignore you, then. But you're probably used to that," Pitch melted into the shadows and appeared next to a Nightling.

Bunny lunged towards him, and Tooth grabbed a boomerang from his back and lunged at Pitch.

"Whoa, hey, easy girl, easy," he said, petting the Nightling's mane. He took a handful of black sand and swirled it, showing off, "Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this trick. Turning dreams into nightmares," he said. I gripped my staff tighter.

"Don't be nervous, it'll only rile them up more. They smell fear, you know," he continued.

Bunny laughed, "What fear? Of you? Haha, no one's been afraid of you since the dark ages!"

I stiffened. _I_ was 'born' in the dark ages, and he was very common then. He had also been seeing me quite a lot, recently.

"Oh, the Dark Ages. Everyone was frightened and miserable! Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded. But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light, lifting their hearts and giving them hope,"

Don't think I didn't notice his choice of words there. He looked directly at me when he said light.

"Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream. 'Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of, there's no such thing as the Boogeyman!' But that's all about to change. Oh, look. It's happening already,"

"What is?" Jack wondered aloud. Whatever it was, it freaked me out. I gripped my staff even closer to me.

Tooth gasped.

"Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came," Pitch crooned, "Simple little thing. But to a child..."

Tooth had a look of pain and loss on her face, "They- they don't believe in me anymore,"

"Didn't they tell you two, Jack and Shadow, it's great being a Guardian, but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect - wonder, hopes and dreams - it all goes away. And little by little, so do they. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness. And me. It's your turn not to be believed in,"

"Hya!" out of nowhere, a boomerang spun into the air and almost hit him in the face. Everyone jumped into action, chasing Pitch over the edge of the platform and down to the ground. I followed after a moment, wondering if they wanted me to help.

Bombs of color were thrown at him while he dodged to and fro on his Nightmare. Plummeting into a steep dive, I got to the ground seconds after they all did.  
...

I sunk into the shadows and sat while everyone talked about that Pitch was doing next. Seeing him in person again was something I wished would never happen, ever again.

"Having fun, Shadow?" a voice behind me asked smoothly, "You know, it's been so long since I'd seen you last,"

"Go away, booger man," I snapped. He was the only person I could ever yell at.  
"No. I've missed you and your fears too much; my safety isn't much of a concern at the moment. You do have such nice nightmares,"

My left arm began to suck all the light and heat away from me, making physical form even more possible for him.

"Thank you, my dear," he crooned.

"Leave," I simply said.

"Oh, that's no way to treat an old friend. You know, when you were a human, I used to visit you every night. Once you became a spirit, it was even more fun for me to visit you,"

My black arm got darker and darker, and it wasn't helping that my staff was in that hand as well. To the Guardians outside, it seemed like a cloud had gone in front of the sun. I knew it was all me.

"I. Said. Leave," I snarled, "I don't want you here ever again,"

He smiled, "At least let me tell you what I've learned from you! Your worst fears are that the Guardians will realize what you truly are. You don't want them to know anything about you. What you've figured out about yourself... Annabel,"  
I gasped at hearing that name again. He... He knew? I suppose he did. He was in my nightmares.

He had been visiting me often lately. I haven't had a good dream in years, so I had stopped sleeping. Nineteen years ago, I started breaking down from serious lack of sleep, and he was there. He's given me nightmares regularly every week since. It's been torture.

He whispered in my ear before disappearing. "You have three days before my next visit,"

...

"Sorry about the fairies," Jack said. I shuffled out of the hole in the wall and crouched down next to him.

"You should have seen them. They put up such a fight," Tooth smiled sadly. The two Baby Teeth we saved flew around our heads and tried to make us happier.

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Jack mused.

"It's not the teeth he wanted. It's the memories inside them,"

"What do you mean?"

"That's why we collet the teeth, Jack. They hold the most important memories of childhood,"

She got up and flew to the mural on the wall. Jack followed, creating a solid path of ice for me to walk on, too.

"My fairies and I watch over them. And when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them. We had everyone's here. Yours, too,"

Jack looked awfully confused, "My - my memories?" he gasped. I shook my head and took a step back, getting scared.

"From when you were young. Before you became Jack Frost and Shadow,"

"I - I wasn't anyone before I became Jack Frost,"

"Well, of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen. Shadow, don't you remember your past life?"

"... What?" Jack said, completely missing her last sentence.

I shook my head sadly, letting my loosely curled hair float into my face, "No, but I have done some digging and figured out my former name," I did my best to not let unwanted information slip. When I get upset, I slipped back into the former language I believe I grew up with.

"I wanted, I mean, I assumed I - are you saying I had a life before that? With a home, and-and a family?" Jack was extremely excited. Understandably so, too. I didn't care, because I didn't want my memories back. I had a feeling they were horrible.

Tooth was befuddled, "You mean both of you really don't remember?" I shook my head again.

"All these years, and the answers were right here. If I find my memories, then I'll know why I'm here. You have to show me!" he launched into the air, more excited and happy than I've seen him yet.

"I can't, Jack. Pitch has them," Tooth sighed.

He landed and crouched on the rock I was sitting under earlier, "Then we have to get them back!"

Tooth gasped again as some feathers fell from her stomach, "Oh no. The children.. We're too late!"

"No! No! No such thing as 'too late'!" North shouted, "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait... IDEA!" he spun and almost his Bunny with one of his swords and me with the other, "WE will collect the teeth!"

"What?" Tooth exclaimed.

"We get teeth, children keep believing in you!" North was convinced it was a good idea. I had to agree, it would help.

"We're talking seven continents, millions of kids," Tooth explained.

"Give me break. Do you know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny added. Sandy nodded, looking proud of himself.

"Jack and Shadow, if you help us, we will get you your memories,"

Tooth laughed, and Sandy floated into the air, smiling and giving us thumbs up.  
Jack leaned forward and smiled, "I'm in!" I flew up into the air.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" I shouted, "What if I don't want my memories back?"

Jack looked at me inquisitively, "Why wouldn't you want your memories back?"

I looked at the ground out of shame and shyness, "I'm pretty sure I was a bad person as a human, but I'm not sure," whipping around and flying into North's face, I asked, "How old are you?"

"What?" he exclaimed. I nodded, looking for an answer, and he said, "I was born in 16th century,"

I raced to Bunny next, "And you?"

"Late 16 hundreds. What're you doing?" he asked.

"Sandy?"

A picture of the numbers 1201 appeared above his head.

"So only Sandy knows me... Ok, well, I've figured out that I was a Lady from some small town in the middle of England in the Dark Ages. My name was... I - I was _Annabel_," I sputtered. It was so hard saying that name... "Anyway, I'm pretty sure I was an awful ruler,"

"Well, we will see once you find your teeth, no?" North said, trying to get me to cheer up, "Come on! It is nighttime in Tokyo! Are you in?"

I sighed and looked at Jack, my only friend so far. He nodded, so I did, too, "Yeah, I'm in!"

**So, about the question I pose last week. I have had a suggestion to call us Baby Teeth because we all fangirl over Jack, my friend said I should call us Frostitutes, and that's about it. Someone leave a review saying any other suggestions! **

**I have a new poll up on my bio, so go read it, please!**

**-CJA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"WHOOOOOOOOHOOOO!" I screamed, zipping through the rooftops and zooming in and out of windows. This was amazing!

"Hop to it, rabbit, I'm five teeth ahead!" I heard Jack call from somewhere next to me.

"Haha, I'm twenty!" I laughed.

"Yeah, look, I'd tell you to stay outta my way, but really, what's the point? Because you won't be able to keep up anyway!" Bunny taunted.

I looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow. He winked back. "Is that a challenge?" we asked at the same time. They were racing at what looked to be their top speed while I was floating along casually beside them while keeping pace. I was light, after all.

"Oh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate," Bunnymund laughed before tearing off above the houses. I really pressed my speed, becoming a golden blur.  
I laughed, flying in and out of the rooms faster than anyone could see. When I finally slowed down enough, my bag was nearly full and I caught up to Tooth.

"Hey, Toothiana!" I called. She looked so excited.

"Shadow!" she squealed, zipping over.

The Baby Tooth I rescued flew over and hovered around my head. "Hey," I said to her. She started squeaking adorably when a thought struck me. "I can't just keep calling you Baby Tooth, can I? Does she have a name? I don't speak Tooth...ling,"

Tooth looked at her then turned back to me, "No, I don't think she does. At least, not one that she likes. Right now, they call her... Tiny,"

Tiny? Why would they call her that? Upon closer inspection, I saw that one of her wing segments (the bottom wing pair) was a lot smaller than Baby Tooth's. Was she a runt? Poor thing!

"Well, how about I give you a new name, huh? Something unique... How about... Jasmine?" I asked, smiling. She squeaked and smiled, flying quickly around me head. She approved.

"Is this seriously it? You just take the teeth and leave?" I queried, turning to Tooth.

She looked at me, "No, I leave a gift, too. Haven't you been leaving gifts?" I shook my head.

"Here, take some of my quarters and hurry back to those houses!" she called after I flew away in a minor panic.

...

I ran out of quarters! What do I do now?

I was sitting in a kid's room, looking for inspiration, when I looked at his walls. They were filled with drawings and bits of poetry that he had written. An idea suddenly hit me. I could write letters!

Grabbing a new notebook off of his desk, I grabbed a pen and began to write a note. I might as well get myself a believer or two, right?

_Hey kid,_

_My name is Shadow. I know, I'm not the Tooth Fairy, but she's really busy tonight! So I'm helping out. I don't magically have quarters that just appear whenever there's a tooth, so I have to leave other things! Like this, for example. I control light and dark, so take this nightlight that will never burn out. To turn it on and off, say "Light in the Night" twice. Have fun!_

_-Shadow_

Pressing my hands together for almost one second exactly, a small ball of light formed between them. I yanked my hands apart before an explosion would destroy the house. There was a tiny bang, more like a pop, and I was knocked to the floor. Floating at head height was a baseball-sized, squishy ball of gentle light that did indeed turn off when I said the words.

"WHOOO!" I squealed, glad I did it again. Oh, crap! Did I wake the kid up? No? Good...

Shaking my head to get rid of the depressing thoughts racing through it, I now realized I had to duplicate the ball and the note. The note would be easy. The ball? Not so much.

...

After about 15 minutes, I had 50 little night lights that would float around and follow me everywhere. Nice! The notes only took a minute because they could be mass-produced, but each light was individual.

(One accidentally had a little lump on the side, and so I took a tooth from a child with cancer, I'd give it to her. I actually added some individuality to that one, so when she got better (_when_, not _if_,) the lump would go away.)

As a final thing before I left, I added to the current kid's note:

_PS, Love the poetry. You're really good! _

He'd be happy the next morning.

I flew out the open window and into the night, a pack of little lights following my every move. I made it to another ten houses before I saw everyone start to gather on a flat rooftop and headed there. Just as Toothiana started to talk, I landed next to her instead of the line the others made. My little lights floated in a large, lazy circle above my head. Once in a while, one knocked into me and I had to nudge it back to the others.

"Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts just as fast as my little fairies!"

I laughed at their faces when she said "leave gifts."

"You have been leaving gifts, right?"

Everyone stood in line at a laundromat while I made more lights and laughed. I decided the little things were sentient enough to take the note and go to the house they were meant for, so I let them. I giggled as the note stuck to them and made them wobble, off balance. Quite a few bumped into each other and knocked the others off course, so I had to fly alongside and help the wind make sure they didn't get lost. Maybe I should work on intelligence next...

...

Jack flew up to me and poked a light. It wobbled and almost fell out of the sky, but I caught it and let it float out of my hand.

"What are those?" he gasped. I looked around and saw North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny all looking at them in awe as well, though Bunny was trying to hide it.

"They're my gifts. Little night lights," I smiled shyly, head down. I haven't smiled this much in years, "I'll make some for you guys later, if you want," I said to the Guardians. North looked at one of the notes.

"You are introducing yourself to them? Genius idea!" he laughed.

I blushed and a few lights flew in front of me, blocking the Guardians' view of me. There were only three lights left for this town, so they could only cover my face. One of the lights ran into a wall and fell, crashing to the ground before bouncing and floating back into the night sky.

Jack laughed.

The Guardians were all watching me now, because it was my creation, and they were laughing. They were just waiting for me to mess up so they could say I wasn't fit to be one of them. This was all a joke to them; they wanted to see how long I could last. My breathing began to feel constricted and to compensate, I inhaled and exhaled faster. Light swirled away from the little balls and into my staff, now a steady black up and down. The one light I was holding grew smaller and smaller even though it was in my right hand.

The lights flew faster and faster, running into each other and making explosions whenever they hit me. Especially my left arm. One blew up in a fiery blaze and crashed with a cliche whistle while the charred bits rained down onto the roofing tiles.

"Stop looking at me," I finally gasped. My hair flopped in front of my face, side swept bangs covering my eyes. The back was floating as if I was full of static electricity, and then some.

"What?" Jack asked, moving closer and putting a hand on my shoulder. I gasped and stiffened. He noticed immediately and drew away, giving me some space. I launched into the air and left the remaining lights behind, causing them to explode as well. One stayed strong and followed me as if attached by a string and bobbed in my wake.

"Shadow, come back!" North called.

I blinked a few tears from my eyes and clutched my staff so close to me it hurt. Why'd they have to pay attention to me now? I've been doing stuff like this for years.

I flew until my light couldn't keep up. I then stopped and waited for it, looking around at where I was. Oh, I'm back in the town Jack and I started in! Burgers, right?

"Let's try and find the boy we were watching earlier," I said to the one light left. Maybe I'll keep it with me.

I flew from house to house, dropping off more lights and notes, trying to find that kid. A portal/snow globe opened up near this house, so I hid behind the chimney. After a minute, I poked my head out from behind the structure and took in the details of what they were doing.

Tooth and Jack teamed up, talking about something. He seemed mad and she seemed sad. Bunny was ticked off and went on his own, as did North and Sandy. They seemed to be searching _and_ giving out prizes. Probably searching for more teeth.  
I flew around, careful to keep my staff black. I didn't want them finding me. ... There he was! The kid's house that we went to earlier.

I flew in the window after picking the lock, only to have to hide in the closet seconds later. Jack and Tooth flew in.

I looked out through the slats in the doors to see her by the kid's head, getting the tooth, looking sad still.

"Do you think we'll find her?" Jack asked. Tooth looked at him. Was he talking about me?

"I think so. If we don't find her tonight, we'll send out search parties," she got up and hovered over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. I could see him flinch the tiniest bit, but couldn't see his face, "Don't worry, Jack. She _will_ turn up. You just have to believe,"

They're talking about me! Why do they care? I've never done anything for them. Having me with them is not an advantage. I'm a burden, worthless. I can't even help myself. I have the scars to prove it, literally.

Tooth hovered away and turned her attention back to the boy in his bed, "Left central incisor knocked out in a freak sledding accident. I wonder how that could have happened, Jack?"

He laughed, "Kids, huh?" and walked to where I couldn't see him from my spot in the closet.

"This was the part I always liked the most - seeing the kids. Why did I ever stop doing this?"

"It's a little different up close, huh?" he was in my sight again. He still looked sad, but had a smile on his face.

Tooth looked at him, "Thanks for being here, Jack. I wish I had known about your and Shadow's memories; I could have helped,"

"Yeah, well, look, let's just get you taken care of, then it's Pitch's turn, huh?"

There was a sudden commotion outside, and North trundled in the window, "Here you are!" he shouted. Everyone shushed him. Sandy, Baby Tooth, and Jasmine flew in after him.

"Oh, what gives, slowpokes?" North said, dropping his tone, "How are you feeling, Toothy?"

"Believed in!" she gushed. I rolled my eyes.

"Haha! That's what I want to hear!" North boomed. I couldn't see anything anymore. North was in the way. Opening the closet just enough so I could float out and stick pressed to the ceiling, I inched out, hoping for a distraction.

"Oh, I see how it is," Bunny's voice came from somewhere to my left. I floated upwards and lay against the ceiling, ignoring gravity. "Working together to make sure the rabbit comes in last," he continued.

Now it was North's turn to shush him.

Jack smiled, "You think I need help to beat a bunny? Check it out, Cottontail!" he lifted up his small bag of teeth.

"You call that a bag a choppers? Now _this_ is a bag of choppers, mate,"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, this is about Tooth. This is not competition. But if it was... I win!" North said, throwing his sack down. He was about to cheer and dance, but I dropped my bag on his head. He grunted and looked up, seeing me lying on the ceiling, perfectly at ease.

Jack jumped up off the floor and gave me a hug, pulling me down.

"Shadow! We missed you! Why'd you leave?" he rambled, completely out of character. Around the others, he was cool and calm (pun intended), but around me, he loosened up. He was pretty adorable like this!

"Jack, I'm fine. I just needed some space. I was in that closet for the past five minutes. Were you actually worried for me?" I asked, volume decreasing with every word until it ended up a whisper.

"Of course we were, Shadow!" Tooth answered for him, "You're one of us now! We'll always look out for you!"

"We are family!" North shouted. Did he wake up the kid? A flashlight beam suddenly shined in his face. Yup, he did. We all froze, even Jack and I.

"Santa Claus?" he asked, "The Easter Bunny? Sandman? The Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come!"

"Surprise! We came!" Tooth giggled.

"He can see us?" Jack asked.

Bunny turned to me and Jack, standing between North and Tooth, "Most of us,"

"Shhh! You guys, he's still awake!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Sandy, knock him out!" Bunny said. Sandy put on a threatening face and punched his hand in his palm, "With the Dreamsand, ya gumby,"

All of a sudden, his dog woke up and started growling at Bunny.

"No, stop, that's the Easter Bunny! What are you doing, Abbey? Down!"

"Alright, nobody panic,"

Jack laughed and I grinned; this was going to be good. I laughed, "That's a greyhound, Bunnymund,"

"Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?" Jack added.

"I think it's a pretty safe bet he's never met a rabbit like me," he said while Sandy made a ball of Dreamsand to throw at either the dog or the kid, "Six-foot-one, nerves of steel -"

Jack rolled his eyes and tapped an alarm clock with the tip of his staff, setting it off. The fur on Abbey's back bristled more and there was a second before anything happened.

"Crikey," Bunny gasped. In a flurry of grey fur, he and Abbey ran around the room, leaping off the walls and desk. I pressed myself to the ceiling again due to the sudden movement and to stay out of the way.

Sandy took aim and tried to hit the dog. He missed and it flew toward North. He ducked so it hit Tooth, and she fell to the ground with Baby Tooth. Jasmine was safe by me, however.

Soon enough, everyone but Jack, Sandy, Jasmine and I were knocked out cold. I flew over to Jack and high-fived him.

"Oh, I really wish I had a camera right now!" Jack exclaimed, dancing around. Suddenly, there was a whinny from the window, and all three of us snapped out heads to the side to see what happened. It was a nightmare.

"Great," I grumbled, "Can't they just leave us alone?"

Jack, meanwhile, was excited. "Come on, Sandy! Shadow! We can find Pitch!" and with that, he flew out the open window, Sandy following moments later.  
They're just gonna leave everyone else here, sleeping? That won't go well. Maybe I should stay here, and you know... Not fight.

I sat down on the bed for a minute when a small bundle of hair walked in the room. Was that his little sister? She's adorable! What's-her-name went right up to North and tried to climb on him, but she was too small. If I could touch her, I'd help her out...

I snapped back into reality when there was a thunk and one of North's portals opened. No, no, no! What was she doing! This wouldn't go well!

"Easter bunny, hop hop hop!" she jumped around and walked in the portal.

Without thinking, I rushed forward and into the Globe before it could close behind her. I couldn't leave her all alone, could I? She's just a kid!

**A/N: Hey, followers! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but there have been family issues going on and I couldn't find time. So, as compensation, you get a longer chapter! How's that? Pease tell me what you think of Shadow's gift to the kids. **

**Hey, did anyone find the Supernatural reference?**  
**-CJA**


End file.
